Drawings on the Wall
by what a wonderful phrase
Summary: [SasukexOC] It won third place in Diamondsforever's Naruto fanfiction contest on Quizilla.


Every single day, there was a new picture on the wall of the Uchiha compound. Since the day the present-day resident was born, there would be a picture. His mother always told him it was for him, the drawings from the gods. She promised to tell him more when he got older, at 12, but she died before she could.

_'I wonder what Mom was going to tell me...' _the heartthrob of Konoha wondered randomly one day. He, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Yuriko Shiroi were training with their sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Dude, Sasuke!" Shiroi shouted into his face, causing Sasuke to blink a few times. He stared at his raven-haired teammate, who had crossed her arms over her sleeveless white shirt, which bared the Yuriko symbol on the back, a single white lily.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritably. He didn't really feel like putting up with her, after all, she lived at his house. It was a long story why, and we don't really have the room to write it.

"Nothing," Shiroi put her hands up defensively, "you were going to walk into the ramen bar, just thought you'd like to know." Sasuke blinked again, realizing that Shiroi was right; he _was _about to run into a wall of the ramen bar.

"'Hn' right?" Sasuke looked towards Shiroi, who was grinning. The shorter parts of her hair brushed back and forth against the lower part of her pale face. Medium-length black hair reached her shoulders, while the rest of her smooth hair danced over her navel, which was slightly showing from under her white shirt.

_'Why do I care?' _Sasuke thought once he realized that his focus had suddenly become the kunoichi Yuriko Shiroi. Sasuke suddenly wanted to see Shiroi smile. To see her two colored eyes sparkle with happiness. _'What is she doing to me?' _

"...**SASUKE!" **Shiroi screamed into his face. His ears rung slightly.

"...Hn," Sasuke said after a moment's hesitation.

"Now _that's _the Sasuke I know," Shiroi smiled, her eyes shining. "Come on, we still have to go shopping." Sasuke inwardly groaned. Every time Shiroi went shopping, she dragged Sasuke along with her. It seemed to Sasuke that Shiroi still hadn't gotten over her former-self's lifestyle. The Hyuuga Branch Family.

"I'm coming," Sasuke said, regaining his cool and following the girl in front of him.

* * *

"... and that's everything!" Shiroi announced happily, exiting the store with Sasuke following, in turn, receiving many glares from other females.

The two walked back in silence, Shiroi swinging the bags slightly as she walked ahead. She grabbed most of the bags before Sasuke could protest and left. She carried five bags on one arm and four on the other. Sasuke held one bag in his hand, the other tucked into his shorts' pocket.

"...Shiroi..." The named kunoichi looked back. "Have you ever... seen the... drawings on the walls?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Nyah? What was that Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed. _'Sometimes it makes me wonder how a person like her can be so powerful...' _"Have you ever seen drawings on the walls?" Sasuke said, but a sudden crack of thunder overlapped his question, causing him to curse under his breath.

Shiroi looked up at the darkening sky, her hair falling over her shoulders. Sasuke walked up to her, as if in a trance. Sasuke couldn't help but want to hold her at that moment. His fingertips gently brushed against her cheek, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Shiroi turned and faced him, tilting her head to one side. "Ya need something?" she asked innocently. Sasuke blinked again and his hand retreated, his mouth slightly open. He and her stared at each other for a moment. He could see every detail in both her colored eyes, every blue line in one and every green fleck in another.

"No," Sasuke finally said. Shiroi shrugged and headed home with Sasuke following.

Shiroi grabbed the bag from Sasuke's hand and lugged all of the brown, paper bags towards the kitchen, where she placed each supply in its place. Sasuke watched her. Each graceful movement she made, the way a small smile would cross her features when she read the title of each product, everything.

"... Let me help..." Shiroi looked up and saw an arm extending to where she couldn't reach (she's about Naruto's height). She turned her head and saw Sasuke, more products cradled in his other arm.

"Ah! It's okay!" Shiroi tried to grab a product out of Sasuke's arm, but her foot his Sasuke's, causing them both to fall down.

"Ow..." Shiroi groaned, not realizing that she had fallen onto Sasuke, his pale face growing hot. "Sasuke? Are you okay? You're kind of red." Shiroi reached out and rested her small hand against Sasuke's headband. She brought her hand back slightly before reaching out and taking off the metal-plated cloth. She pressed her hand against his forehead, the heat noticeable against her cool hand.

"You don't look so good, and you're burning up."

Sasuke moved his head out of Shiroi's grasp and stood up. "I'm fine," he mumbled before heading down the hallway. The kunoichi raised an eyebrow before stacking more cans on top of each other.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard a faint noise outside his room door. He got up, put on a shirt and walked out into the dark and silent hallway, taking a kunai with him. He activated his Sharingan and walked across the wooden floor, readying his kunai.

He pressed his back against the wall, tilting his head so he could see what was past the corner. It was probably the only light place currently, the moonlight from the window illuminating the halls.

"... there!" someone said triumphantly. Sasuke was shocked to see Shiroi, sitting on folded knees, smiling at a newly placed picture on the wall. She was in her loose, white short-sleeved shirt, which reached over her navel, and her black shorts.

Sasuke smilied. The first time he's done that in a while. He lowered his kunai and deacitvated his kekkei genkai. He walked out from the corner, his bare feet padding softly against the floorboards.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Shiroi asked, turning her head at the source of the noise.

Sasuke shook his head slightly, the smile still faintly on his lips. Shiroi spotted the smile and tilted her head in confusion. Even so, she smiled her own beautiful, bright smile. He made his way over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"It's a pretty moon, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Sasuke replied, finally realizing why he had felt so strangely around her the entire day. It was a strange feeling. He then noticed a newly sketched moon taped onto the wall. He turned his head hurriedly, Shiroi still smiling at the moon. There was a pencil not too far from her hand.

Sasuke leaned forward as Shiroi turned her head, managing to capture her smooth lips in a gentle kiss. They held the kiss before slowly breaking. Sasuke pulled her into his arms. He leaned against the wall behind him, Shiroi leaning against his chest. He draped an arm over her waist and rested his head on top of her head, breathing in her soft and gentle scent.

It was a very difficult feeling that the two shinobi felt that night. A feeling that would last forever. What's the feeling?

Love.


End file.
